Surprises Aren't Always Bad?
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: Kevin surprises Edd...The results are interesting to say the least (My first RP with a friend)
Edd sits in his room putting the finishing touches on his homework, humming softly to himself. He looks up at the time "I wonder where Kevin is" he mutters out loud. Kevin crosses the street quickly but quietly, trying to not be suspicious. Sneaking around the back of Edd's house, he finds
the spare key and opens the back door to the kitchen. Sneaking around the darkened house, he attempts to make his way to a room that he knows very well

Edd sighs in accomplishment as he closes his book, not suspecting a thing. As he stretches wondering, if perhaps, he should watch a documentary to pass the time until his boyfriend gets there. Kevin makes his way up the stairs and pulls his hood up and down as far as it will go. He smiles to himself and thinks "This black hoodie was a fuckin' awesome idea..." He hears Edd moving around his bedroom and smiles. Noticing the door is slightly ajar, he can see Edd and an idea forms. Taking out his phone he quickly texts "hey babe! Look out your window!"

Edd hears his phone go off and looks at it. Reading the message he smiles: "What is he up to?" he wonders out loud. He stands and goes to his window and looks around, trying to find whatever it is that Kevin was talking about. Kevin counts to five and quickly makes his way into the bedroom. His long legs eating up the distance between him be his boyfriend quickly. He grabs Edd's waist with one arm while his other hand cups over Edd's mouth tightly. Kevin smirks and bites down on Edd's neck roughly with a low growl.

Edd squeals in panic and struggles to get away from the strong grip around his waist. He paws at the hand covering his mouth, trying to get it off "filthy filthy filthy! So many germs on hands! Who is in my  
house? Oh god!" Edd silently panics to himself.

Kevin smiles around the bite and tightens his grip. "If I release your mouth are you gonna be quiet?"

Edd relaxes, immediately recognizing the voice he scowls and nods in agreement.

Kevin releases Edd's mouth and turns his head to meet in a small, sweet kiss. "Get ready, this is gonna be the only sweet thing you're getting tonight." He backs up with Edd, still wrapped in his arms, and throws him on the bed. Quickly, Kevin grabs the handcuffs from his pocket, clasps both Edd's wrists, and locks them around the headboard.

"K-Kevin release me at once this is highly inappropriate!" Edd says blushing and struggling with the cuffs.

"Come on, babe! Just play along... I promise you'll love it." Kevin pleads as he runs his tongue and bites from behind Edd's ear, down his neck, stopping at his collar bone to suck and leave a mark. He grinds his hips against Edd's, hoping to plead his case more. "If you don't like something I'm doing, just tell me and I'll stop right away. Promise!"

Edd's blush deepens as a moan slips out "W-well yes, alright, v-very well then" he says breathlessly as he feels himself getting turned on. Kevin grins devilishly and leans back to kneel on his knees, taking his hoodie and shirt off at one time. Running his thumbs underneath the hem of Edd's shirt, he pushes it up until he fits it into Edd's mouth. "We'll use this for now, I don't think you're ready for the ball gags yet..." Kevin places one hand behind Edd's neck and squeezes, paying careful attention to him. Biting down on his collar bone again, he bites down to a nipple, taking it in his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue before biting down.

Edd's eyes widen at the mention of ball gags but his thoughts are quickly wiped away when Kevin's mouth finds his nipple. Edd lets out a stifled moan as his back arches up into the ginger's touches. Kevin bites down a bit harder, pulling a bit until the small nub pops out of his mouth. He runs his hands down to Edd's pants and moved to strip him, running his nails roughly down Edd's thighs, leaving red marks in their wake. Edd moans loudly, beginning to like the rough treatment, he raises his hips to make it easier for Kevin to pull his clothes off.

Once Edd is completely naked, Kevin flips him over to his stomach, forcing his arms to cross and be pulled slightly. Kevin unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down slightly. Gripping Edd's hips, he pulls him up to his knees. Rubbing Edd's ass slightly, he raises his hand and brigs it down harshly onto one cheek. Edd yelps and pulls at the cuffs he looks back at Kevin not knowing what the red head is going to do next. Kevin continues spanking both cheeks until they are bright red while grinding against Edds ass, his zipper rubbing against the reddened skin. He pauses, wanting to make sure Edd is okay. Leaning over so his lips are right next to his ear, biting harshly on an earlobe.

"You okay? You wanna continue?"

Edd moans and grinds back into Kevin giving him an eager nod. His cheeks are red and his eyes are glazed over from pleasure. Kevin chuckles as he leans back slightly. He take his hands and runs them through Edd's hair and sliding the beanie off. One hand stays in Edd's hair and twists and squeezes, the other sweeps the stray hair away from the back on Edd's neck. With a rough grind of the hips on Edd's still tender cheeks, Kevin sinks his teeth into the back of his neck with a low growl. Edd moans loudly and rolls his head to the side giving his lover better access to his neck as he pulls at the cuffs, wanting to turn around and touch Kevin as he continues to grind into him.

Kevin chuckles, knowing Edd loves to touch him. He releases his neck but continues to lick and bite down Edd's spine. "What do you want, babe? All you gotta do it tell me and I'll see what I can do."

Edd tries and fails to talk past the improvised gag he groans and whines pulling at the cuffs.

Kevin reaches into his pant pocket and pulls out a small key. Holding it in front of Edd's face and pulling his shirt out of his mouth: "this what you want, babe?"

"Y-yes please Kevin" Edd begs. Looking between him and the key, he tugs softly at the cuff once more.

Edd's small plea went straight to the ginger's cock, making it pulse. Kevin worked off the cuffs at sat back, allowing Edd to roll back onto his back again. Edd immediately takes his shirt off the rest of the way and begins kissing every inch of Kevin he has access to, running his hands over Kevin's toned chest and arms. Kevin moaned, letting his lover feel over his body. He slowly sat up on his knees and pulled down his jeans and boxers. Tossing them behind him, he stroked himself a few time before grabbing and handful of Edd's hair and pulling him up to meet him in a searing kiss. Before Edd had a chance to react Kevin released his lips and threw him back down on the bed.

Edd moans and spreads his legs he looks up at Kevin "baby please take me."

Kevin smirks and reaches over to the bedside table. Yanking open the top drawer he pulls out lube... And tosses it to Edd. "Prepare yourself for me."

Edd fumbles but manages to catch the lube. He looks up at Kevin and nods timidly before uncapping the lube and spreading it on his fingers. He set it aside and inserts a finger into himself slowly with a soft moan while making eye contact with Kevin. He watches at Edd preps himself, he grabs the lube and spreads it generously on himself. He leans forward and catches Edd's lips in a long kiss before dropping off and trailing a line of hickies down his torso. Stopping to suck on his navel only spurred him on to move farther down to take Edd into his mouth.

Edd moans and arches his back adding another finger as he sends his cock deeper into Kevin's mouth. Kevin moans as he relaxes his throat some more, taking Edd in more. His nose and chin buried in brunette curls. Sucking hard and pulling all the way up and coming off Edd's cock with a pop, Kevin made eye contact: "You ready?

Edd groans at the loss of Kevin's mouth on him but nods enthusiastically. Taking his fingers out "yes please baby I need you" he whimpers in desire. Kevin groans and grabs Edd's legs behind his knees and push them up to his chest, lines himself up, and pushes in slowly. Kevin buries his face into Edd's neck and begins to bite and suck again to help him relax. Once fully inside, he waits to give Edd a chance to adjust.

Edd wraps his arms around Kevin's shoulders running his hands through the red hair he loves so much. Letting out a slight moan, he feels Kevin filling him and after a few moments of getting adjusted to the substantial size of his lover, he grinds back into Kevin gently letting him know its ok to move. Kevin pulled out and snapped his hips back to meet Edd's and set a fast pace. Kevin gathered Edd in his arms and sat back on his thighs, bringing Edd in his lap. Edd moans become more frequent as he holds on tightly to his lover. He begins kissing and nipping at Kevin's neck.

"O-oh dear Ke-Kevin!" He gasped.

"Yes, baby..." Kevin moans out.

Taking his hands and running them through Edd's hair, he took two handfuls and pulled back to expose a creamy white neck. Kevin grinned before sinking his teeth in. "Ahhh Kevin!" Edd moans loudly as his eyes roll back in pleasure, his face is flushed and he is moaning like a wonton whore but he couldn't care less. Kevin proceeded to thrust into Edd. He just couldn't get enough of the raven genius! Everything was perfect when he was with Edd... He was so hot and tight and always went along with the games Kevin wanted to play, despite being painfully shy. Kevin knew they wouldn't last much longer so he leaned all the way back to lie down "Let go baby, ride me!" and he thrusted upwards.

Edds blush spreads to his ears as he places his hands on Kevin's chest to steady himself as he begins to ride the red headed Adonis. Only Kevin was able to make him to let go and do such inappropriate things that normally he would shy away from. It normally would make him go into a lecture about how it was highly unsanitary and inappropriate and that he would in no way take part in these activities, however; with Kevin his mind blanked and he was putty in his hands. It was one of the many things Edd loved about Kevin.

There's only a few things that can get Kevin going, one of the top things is Edd blushing. God, it sent tingles down his spine and made him hornier than ever. Kevin releases Edd's hips and scratches down his back, one hand resting on his ass and the other sliding around to grab Edd's cock. Stroking with the same intensity of his thrusts. Edd arches his back letting out a shrill almost feminine moan at Kevin's touches "Kev-Kevin... I'm going... I'm about..." Edd says breathlessly though moans and pants trying to warn his lover that he was very near to cumming.

"I know baby, me too. Let's go." Kevin's speeds his thrusts up to a frantic pace. He feels Edd tighten around him more. Kevin's eyes roll back and his head hits the mattress and he cums with a cry of Edd's name to the Heaven's above. Edd climax hits him like a ton of bricks, he calls out Kevin's name before collapsing into the red heads chest.

Kevin wraps his arms around his genius and kisses his forehead, whispering how much he loves Edd. Slowly, he eases Edd off him to the bed. He reaches over to the night stand for the baby wipes and cleans them off before laying back down and snuggles and sleepy Edd. "Sorry for scaring you, heh"

Edd looks up at Kevin snuggling closer to him "It's quite alright, Kevin, but I have asked you several times not to do that." he yawns.

"I would think that the awesome sex afterwards would have made up for it..." Kevin jokingly sassed.

Edd smiles softly "which is why I am not angry just stating a fact" he says sleepily.

Kevin laughs and shakes his head "Go to sleep, babe."

Edd snuggles into Kevin once more before drifting off "Sleepy Sleepy Sleepy"


End file.
